Bienvenu chez nous!
by Luciferou
Summary: Univers des 2P! Série de OS qui relate la vie quotidienne de France, de ses régions et des autres nations du monde!


Privet Camarades!

Voici donc mon premier OS sur la vie quotidienne de mon 2P France :3 J'espère que mes petits délires sur François et ses régions vont vous plaire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

PS: Petite pensée à _**Aristo-barjo** _qui m'a inspiré avec ses régions complètement chtarbées! *3*

* * *

Pour ne pas se perdre voici un lexique des régions!

Alsace: Hémes Bonnefoy

Aquitaine: Andriu Bonnefoy

Auvergne: Albéric Bonnefoy

Bourgogne: Ugo Bonnefoy

Bretagne: Erwan Bonnefoy

Centre: Rosalie Bonnefoy

Champagne-Ardenne: Marc-Antoine Bonnefoy

Corse: Dumenicu (Angeli) Bonnefoy

Franche-Comté: Robert Bonnefoy

Guadeloupe: Mélissa Bonnefoy

Guyane: Eulalie Bonnefoy

Île de France: Auguste Bonnefoy

Languedoc-Roussillon: Florian Bonnefoy

Limousin: Archibald Bonnefoy

Lorraine: Liesel Bonnefoy

Martinique: Malika Bonnefoy

Mayotte: Siyam Bonnefoy

Midi-Pyrénnée: Fabian Bonnefoy

Nord-Pas-De-Calais: Ludovic Bonnefoy

Basse-Normandie: Keith Bonnefoy

Haute-Normandie: Hyacinthe Bonnefoy

Pays de la Loire: Millén Bonnefoy

Picardie: Sandre Bonnefoy

Poitou-Charentes: Gabriel/Gabriau Bonnefoy

Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur: Aiolos Bonnefoy

Réunion: Laïla Bonnefoy

Rhône-Alpes: Jehan Bonnefoy

Pour ceux qui se demadent: "pourquoi diable ont ils le même nom de famille? Sacrebleu!", je vous répond que tout sera expliqué dans un prochain chapitre ;3

* * *

« Pour mon ÂÂÂÂÂME ! » Hurla à pleins poumons un Île de France ivre. « Me voici militaire et mari. Militaire et mariiiiii ! »

Albéric attrapa doucement Auguste par le bras et continua de le guider vers la maison, étant l'aîné de la famille c'était son devoir de prendre soin des régions de son neveu. Il en profita nullement pour échapper aux avances embarrassantes d'Andriu. L'aquitain fit la moue en le voyant s'éloigner mais il continua de poursuivre sournoisement son auvergnat préféré, suivit par un Archibald toujours aussi impassible.

Dumenicu et Erwan, tout aussi pompette, se tenaient par le bras et chantaient harmonieusement l'hymne national français... en corse et en breton. Les deux ne l'avoueraient jamais mais ils aimaient la fête nationale. Surtout le corse car il y avait des explosions partout, partout.

Robert portait son frère sur le dos, heureux d'avoir passé une aussi bonne soirée avec toute la famille. Ugo, lui, tentait de descendre, grognant qu'il n'était pas un bébé et qu'il pouvait marcher tout seul. Son frère aîné l'ignora comme à son habitude et le bourguignon finit par s'avouer vaincu, il bouda et prit la main de son amant. Marc-Antoine ne dit rien et suivit passivement l'étrange duo.

Fabian et Florian avaient sorti la guitare et chantaient joyeusement des chansons du Sud mais ils mélangeaient du français, de l'occitan et du catalan dans leurs paroles, rendant difficile la compréhension.

Hyacinthe portait son frère ivre sur le dos (il avait l'étrange impression de ressembler à Franche-Comté mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi...), et écoutait d'une oreille distraite Keith se vanter de ses origines celtes et commencer un débat sur les dieux nordiques et les dieux celtes.

Liesel (qui portait à travers son épaule un Aiolos assoupi), Laïla, Syiam,Malika, Mélissa et Eulalie discutaient entre filles, gloussant parfois. Elles repensaient aux beaux militaires qu'elles avaient vu pendant le défilé et discutaient des performances des chanteurs du concert de Paris.

La lorraine et la guyanaise étaient heureuse d'avoir pu comparer leurs muscles avec ceux des soldats de l'armée française et ceux venus des autres pays.

Réunion, Guadeloupe, Martinique et Mayotte levèrent les yeux au ciel et rirent joyeusement, habituées à l'étrange comportement des deux filles.

Gabriel, qui n'était pas dans une de ses crises, discutait avec enthousiasme avec Ludovic. Nord-Pas-de-Calais qui préférait écouter que parler, suivait attentivement le monologue du jeune Poitou-Charentes tout en portant sous son bras Rosalie qui étant la maniaque perfectionniste qu'elle était, avait fini par tomber dans les pommes devant tant d'agitation, mais cela ne changeait pas des années passées.

Sandre tenait dans chacune de ses mains celles de Hèmes et de Jehan. L'alsacien parlait avec excitation du feu d'artifice, Rhône-Alpes commentait de temps en temps par monosyllabe et exprima son approbation face au choix des musiques. Picardie lançait de brefs regards aux deux dernières personnes qui constituaient leur étrange famille.

Millén se collait contre François et regardait craintivement autour de lui. La nation française, au téléphone avec ses fils de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique, posa une main rassurante sur la tête du Pays de la Loire. Le jeune garçon, rassuré, fit un grand sourire et se blottit confortablement contre sa nation.

Ce fut donc un groupe des plus hétéroclites qui traversa les rues de Paris, s'attirant des regards curieux des passants qui fêtaient eux aussi le 14 Juillet et qui ne savaient pas qu'ils faisait face à leur nation et leurs régions.

La famille Bonnefoy, bien que bizarre et alcoolisée, rentra tranquillement chez elle.

* * *

Petit OS pour fêter le 14 Juillet, j'espère que cela vous a plu! Je vous dis à bientôt!

Cordialement!

:3


End file.
